


[ART] Leonard Snart, Blue Thunder

by onnakarot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: A Captain Cold portrait
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	[ART] Leonard Snart, Blue Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Charcoal pencils drawing on paper (+ digital lightning)
> 
> Also posted on my  
> [tumblr](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/post/645209966978940928/leonard-snart-blue-thunder-charcoal-pencils)

original drawing:


End file.
